Our Stories
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: We were alone in this world, then he came. More than partners, more than friends, with bonds stronger than anything in the world, we are his family. And our tales are being told. Starring my OC. Info in my profile.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

Pokémon isn't mine. But you already knew that~

* * *

><p>We were nothing before him.<p>

Lost souls, trying to find our ways in this crazy, mixed-up world.

Lonely, sad, angry, abandoned…

But when he came into our lives…

We became forever grateful.

Because he was just like us.

Lonely, sad, angry, abandoned…

We owe him so much.

We love him so much.

Because we're more than Pokémon to him.

We're family.

And these are our stories.

* * *

><p>Ah, prologues. Ever cool~<p> 


	2. Maka's Story

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

><p>These stories might seem really rushed and all over the place, but one-shots of this length are still pretty new to me. Well, whatevs. Nice to do something outside of the Zelda universe. To bring you up to speed, this part of a series detailing some of the most powerful Pokémon I've got, split between my Sand team, my Dark team and several honorable mentions, involving my OC Sin Alonzo Imo. His backstory can be found on my profile, in case some gaps need to be filled. Another fun fact; these stories have no set chronology, letting me go crazy with the timeline. But any questions and I'll be happy to answer them; just drop me a line. So...read and have fun with it. It's gonna be a wild, WILD ride~<p>

* * *

><p>I remembered darkness. Darkness and an icy cold, chilling me to my core. The harsh, unforgiving winds of the desert whipped around me like blades, sharper than the claws of the fiercest Zangoose and more relentless than a Houndoom's burn.<p>

I was so close...my legs had failed me miles ago, but I managed to drag myself to the entrance of a town. A rusty, barren town with dilapidated little houses-shacks, really, that had clearly seen better days. But I couldn't be picky. A town meant food. A town meant water.

A town meant _life_.

Struggling as hard as I could, I pulled myself forward with bloodied, cut paws, feeling my energy wane with every passing second. But it was no use. They were beyond useless, nothing more than dead weight.

I let out one last pitiful cry, before succumbing to total exhaustion. '_This is it..._' I thought. '_I'm done for..._'

As I drifted off into blackness, I heard the shuffle of footsteps. I looked up with my good eye to see a figure walking my way, before I collapsed, defeated.

* * *

><p><em>Beep...beep...beep...<em>

Strange...I was sure I passed out in the desert...so why did the ground beneath me feel so soft...so silken...?

_Beep...beep...beep..._

And what was that dreadful sound?

"Looks like you're finally awake..."

I jolted a little, shocked at the voice. I turned and realized I was in a plush bed, in one of those large buildings humans called 'Pokémon Centers.' Places where they healed Pokémon...like me.

Several bandages were wrapped over my bloodied right eye and more around my fractured ribs. My paws, too, were coated in bandages and a few dozen electrodes were attached to my head, leading to that loud, beeping machine. And sitting next to that machine...

Was a human.

He was very strangely dressed; bandages covered his face and mouth, concealing him almost completely. His eyes were striking; the right one was gold and the left was silver. A turban was wrapped around his head with long, black, spiky hair poking from underneath to his lower back. He wore a long, white robe with red, gold and black designs with sleeves that just about covered his hands. Written on his eyes were signs of concern, yet relief.

"I'm glad I found you in time. Nurse Joy said if I was a second later, you might've died..."

'_Nurse Joy?_' I knew that name. She and her many identical sisters were the runners of their own Centers scattered throughout the world. To us Pokémon, they weren't simple healers...they were lifesavers.

But who was he...?

"My name's Sin." I froze. No way...was he a mind reader or something? He didn't look like one of those Psychics who reveled in the arcane arts. Or any single-type Trainer...

"I don't suppose you have a name, do you?" His voice was soft yet seemed to resonate with unshakeable power. Like that of a leader.

He asked my name...

"Uee..." was all I managed to let out, albeit weakly. I could see a smile form behind his bandages. "I...take that as a no?"

I had no name...my previous owners-no, more like captors, had no reason to give me one other than the one you see in those electronic gadgets...what were they called? Pokédexes. I shuddered at remembrance of those days. Those long, horrible days of captivity. Barely any food and very little water...almost no exposure to sunlight...

A violent shudder passed through my body. That feeling...whenever something bad happened...at this point, it could only mean one thing...

**_BOOM!_**

A loud explosion rocked the building, sending medical equipment clattering to the floor and making me jump in fear. They found me? How? I made sure to leave no trail...

"'EY! Open up in 'dere!"

Him...the one who forced me into that horrible prison in the first place. The leader of that gang of thieves...

"Sin!" We both turned our heads to see Nurse Joy rush into the room, a look of fear on her normally cheerful face. "The town's under attack! It looks like Cipher grunts!" A scowl crossed my rescuer's face. He stood up, robe billowing, eyes narrowed in anger. "How many?"

"I counted ten. And they look pretty strong." She looked away, as though something was eating at her. "They...they say they want the Eevee."

I gulped, feeling beads of sweat roll down my face. It's true. They wouldn't give up...not until they had sold me to the highest bidder.

"Lock down the Center." Sin's voice again pulled me from my thoughts. "Protect her," he pointed to me. "At all costs." Nurse Joy nodded, rushed to my side and began unhooking me from the device. "Understood. I'll hide with her in the basement." I felt my face get hot and I knew I was blushing. How did he know I was a girl!

Nurse Joy scooped me up in her arms and rushed do the back part of the building. But we hadn't gotten more than ten feet when...

"ROCK WRECKER!"

A thunderous growl was heard from outside, immediately followed by a boulder twice the size of Sin and Joy combined smashing through the wall. The sound was deafening, powerful enough to send Joy flying back. I covered my good eye to shield against the debris, but I could barely make out the figure of him...Leroy.

He was still as lanky as when I left. He wore the same tattered black pants and torn yellow shirt that gave him a punk appearance. His messy blonde hair jutted out at all angles, a few bangs falling over his steely black eyes. Next to him stood his Rhyperior, and behind the two of them, no less than two dozen of his similar-dressed cronies, snickering evilly.

"Welly, well, well," he drawled, leaning against his Rhyperior, who was currently recharging from the previous attack. "Looks like we finally found ya after all this time. Little bitch gave us quite the time lookin' for 'er, eh, lads?" His goons let out a war cry, pumping their fists in the air.

I shivered in Nurse Joy's arms, fearing for my life anew. She stood up and backed against the wall. "What do you freaks want?" She put on a brave face, but couldn't keep her voice from shaking.

Leroy scowled. "Freaks? We don't take too kindly to that kinda talk. And I think you know damn well what we want." He pointed a long, boney finger dead at me and fear coursed through my veins. "Just give us that little runt and we'll leave you and your little crap shack alone."

"You should learn some manners, small fry."

Joy, Leroy and goons turned to Sin, who, while his face was masked, seemed to radiate an aura of pure hatred for the crowed gathered at the blast-way of the Center.

Leroy shot the boy a death glare. "The fuck are you calling small fry? And who the fuck are YOU?" The brunette stood directly in front of Joy and I, shielding us from the few of the poachers. "My name's Sin Alonzo Imo. But you can call me Sin, for short."

Leroy's face paled. "S-S-S-Sin? The guy wh-who's takin' down Cipher Admins all across Orre along with that runt Wes?"

A trace of a smile flickered across Sin's covered face. "Looks like my reputation precedes me. I'm he, the one and only Sin."

One of Leroy's grunts, a portly, scruffy man, waddled over to him, looking as though he had just walked into a room full of leering Gengar. "Uh, b-boss? I heard rumors about 'dis guy. Dey say he got Pokémon no one's evah seen bufore. And 'dat 'dey're super-powuhful, too!"

Angrily, Leroy whapped the man on the back of the head. "Dumbass! Don't ya think I know that? But look at 'im; do you see any Pokéballs on 'im?"

"...'Ey...yeah!" he replied, nodding dumbly. "He ain't got nuttin!"

"Damn straight!" Smirking, Leroy turned back to Sin. "Listen up, Sin! Fork over 'dat Eevee and we MIGHT go easy on ya!"

Sin cocked his head and snapped his fingers. "I've got a better idea. How about...you leave here, never come back...and I won't blast you and your team of 80's backup dancers back to the farthest reaches of Orre?"

Leroy's face turned purple with rage, eyes bursting with blood vessels. "YOU FUCKER! RHYPERIOR! ROCK WRECKER! WASTE THAT BASTARD!"

The Drill Pokémon roared in affirmation as it readied its most powerful attack. It held its hands together as a massive chunk of stone began forming. I covered my eyes in fear, preparing myself for death.

"GROOOOOH!"

I snapped open my eyes and jerked my head to the source of the sound. Something big, no, HUGE, came rushing out of nowhere, moving impossibly fast through the streets of the town, an enormous cloud of sand trailing behind it.

In one fluid motion, the blur rushed at Rhyperior, ramming into the Rock/Ground type at full force. Its eyes opened wide as the other Pokémon's fists connected right at its gut, canceling the attack and making it fall to its knees. Leroy's eyes widened as his Rhyperior groaned in agony, for once, at a loss for words.

"Ueee..." I felt my jaw drop. I had NEVER seen anything move so fast...hit so hard...cause Rhyperior so much pain.

"Cover your eyes!" shouted Sin. Joy and I both complied as the cloud of sand reached us, enveloping the area in a MASSIVE sandstorm. Against my better judgment, I cracked open my eyes, just to see what was happening.

"What the hell's goin' on!" screamed Leroy, looking around frantically. "What the hell WAS that!" Sin hadn't moved an inch; he was staring full on into the sandstorm, eyes focused in something only he could see. Then, in a voice so soft you could barely hear, he spoke...

"Superpower." And what I saw next made me gasp.

Behind Leroy and Rhyperior was a Pokémon that could only be described as TOWERING. I could barely make out anything except one major feature. Its eyes, narrowed in pure, unadulterated rage, were black and shining, like coals. It lorded over the Drill Pokémon and gripped it in thick claws, a dark red aura surrounding it.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

With practically no effort, the Rhyperior was lifted off its feet and suplexed it backwards, making the whole ground shake and a roar of pain erupt from the dual-type.

Leroy and his cronies' jaws fell practically to the ground as Rhyperior rolled over, eyes glazed from fainting. Slowly, the sandstorm dissipated and the Pokémon was revealed.

I recognized it from one of Cipher's higher-ups; it was a Tyranitar, one FAR larger than normal. And the most striking difference from normal Tyranitar; it was what humans call 'shiny'. Its armor was khaki and the pieces that covered its back and belly were a delicate lavender color instead of the normal blue.

A wicked smirk formed on its face and it leaned in at Leroy, hands on its hips and fangs showing. "Grrr..."

"I'd stand still if I were you guys." chortled Sin. "Vivian's been a little stir-crazy lately. And she LOVES moving targets."

Leroy and his gang began quaking in fear. Sin walked until he, too, was inches from they poacher's face. "Now listen here, buddy," he said in a cold voice. "You and your little flunkies clear out of here RIGHT NOW. And if I ever see you around here again, Vivian will smash you to pieces so small that Joltik will look like Regigigas in comparison."

Vivian, the shiny Tyranitar growled in confirmation, eyes narrowed into slits and fangs glistening.

Leroy's eyes darted between Sin, Vivian and I, seriously contemplating whether or not he could save face. But with his Rhyperior out of commission and his little squad on the verge of tears, there wasn't much he could do.

Leroy recalled his Rhyperior and began backing away from Sin and the terrifying Armor Pokémon. "Y...you...dammit, we won't forget this! Cipher'll have yer head, ya hear me! _YER DEAD!_"

And he and his goons ran off, tails between their legs, bawling like babies. As I saw them run off, I felt my heart soar. They were gone forever...I was free from the dark grip of Cipher for good. I turned to Sin and Vivian, the latter of which was nuzzling the former affectionately. To think something so fearsome and powerful now looked so...doting.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and Sin was still in Pyrite Town. He insisted on staying by my side until I fully recovered. He even got Vivian to fix back up the damage done to the Center. He was so...nice. And his Tyranitar...she was as tender as she was intimidating. I was in total awe.<p>

After the damage had been fixed and my wounds healed, Sin came in one last time.

"Looks like you're all patched up." he said, smiling. "I've gotta go now, but Nurse Joy will make sure you're okay."

_'No_!' I wanted to scream, but could only let out a shocked and saddened "Veeee!" He had to leave? So soon? Would I ever get to see him again? Where would he go? What would happen to me?

He put his hand on my head and patted gently. "You've been a very brave Eevee these past few days. Always remember; you're free to live your OWN life. You've got great potential inside of you, y'know."

Again, I could feel my face go hot and I knew I was as red as a Scizor. Every single word was sincere and his hand was so calm and loving...much more pleasant than the cold and calloused ones of my captors.

As he turned to leave, I did what was undoubtedly the most unpredictable thing I'd ever done. I leapt out of bed and jumped onto his back, holding on for dear life.

He yelped and turned his head back, shock all over his face. But as he saw the tears slowly forming at the corners of my eyes, he understood. "Do you...want to come with me?" I nodded.

"I'm on a very dangerous mission, y'know, little one. Stopping Cipher's gonna be a tough job. It's gonna be long, it's gonna be tough and at some point you may have to fight yourself."

'_I don't care! I'll fight whoever and whenever, as long as it means I get to stay with you!_'...is what I wanted to say, but all I could manage was a proud and forceful "UEE!" and a determined look on my face.

His eyes twinkled with the faintest traces of glee. He plucked me off of his back and held me gingerly in his arms. "You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?" I shook my head furiously, to which he chuckled. "I thought so. Then I guess you're coming with me."

I let out a squeal of glee and snuggled close to him. He was soft, like the Center's pillows yet taut. "Now..." he said. "To think of a name for you..."

My heart thudded as that sunk in. A name...something to call my own...something that made me unique and signified that I was with Sin.

His voice once again pulled me from my daydreaming. "How about...Maka?"

I looked up at him with a smile and let out an affirmative 'Vee.' Maka.

I liked that.

* * *

><p>Before anyone starts flaming, I know about Maka's name, okay? But I discovered the magic of Soul Eater AFTER writing this; sue me. Just wanted to get that out. I don't need all the 'hard' otaku coming out and calling me a poseur and other BS. But I like the name and I'm keeping it. Don't like it? Well, no one forced you to read my story. Okay, rant over.<p>

I suppose my next one will be about my broken Sableye. Maybe. Love that little guy~


	3. Dark Danny's Story: Part 1

**Disclaimer**

Pokémon isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Okay, so...each story was supposed to be a one-shot, but I kinda went rogue on that. More for you to read, right? ...Yeah. Either way, this part's gonna detail the meeting of Dark Danny, go a bit into his backstory, his personality, etc., with Part 2 entailing his actual battle with Sin against Brawly. In this part, Sin is on his actual Pokémon journey, WAY before he goes to Orre. He's young here, and Vivian's still a Larvitar. Okay, debriefing time over, BACK TO ADVENTURE~!<p>

* * *

><p>They say to get ahead in life, you have to be the best at what you do. Well, I'm the best at what I do. And what is it I do? I'm a scavenger.<p>

Hi, there. I'm a Sableye. And this is my story.

* * *

><p>If you've read up on Sableye, you probably know a few things about what I do. What WE do. We mill around in caves and stuff, doing this and that, mostly looking for gemstones to eat. Priceless gems are my favorite snack, but I'm REALLY partial to diamonds. They're so...so...GOOD.<p>

Anyway, I'm an unusual Sableye for two reasons. One; I know moves no other Sableye know. I can heal myself like that...when other Pokémon attack me, I can release this HUGE blast as a counterattack...I can form a moon in my hands and a single glance at it makes me instantly refreshed...things like that.

Two...well, that's the big thing. I can move a LOT faster than other Pokémon...Pokémon I normally have NO chance of outrunning. I've won tons of battles thanks to this skill and I've got no idea why or how...

That was when I met him. The guy who changed my life forever.

* * *

><p>It was another boring day in Granite Cave. For those of you unfamiliar with Hoenn territory, it's this deep cavern on Dewford Town, this big island to the south of Hoenn. Not a lot of people come by (except this one guy, but that's another story) and today, I had thought, was no different.<p>

I was far in the earth, hungrily searching for gemstones for lunch. A new vein of diamonds had opened up and I had to make it there before the other Sableye did. Or worse, the Aron and Lairon. I felt my nose twitch as I got closer. The sweet, sugary smell of diamonds hit me full force as I broke through the dirt and stone, hitting the basement floor. I looked around and sighed in relief. No other Sableye. Looks like I was in the clear.

Eagerly, I switched on my eyes, filling the floor with a faint silver light and set about hunting. After a few scratches, I pulled up a big chunk of diamond, probably as big as my head. Grinning with satisfaction, I chomped it down, enjoying the sweet, crunchy taste.

After a few more pulls, I spied something odd. A strange, khaki-colored stone was poking out of the ground. Having had my fill of diamonds, I figured an emerald would make a good topper. Licking my lips, I lunged toward the gem and bit.

"OW!"

Oh, that was SO not an emerald.

I instantly released my teeth and gasped at what happened next. From the dirt came something attached to the emerald, which I realized was instead a part of a Pokémon. But none like I had ever seen before. It was small and reptilian, covered head to toe in incredibly thick skin with a large horn on its head. And upon closer inspection, what I mistook for an emerald was its tail, oddly pinecone shaped. And it wasn't even green! It was a sandy brown, like the rest of its body, except for a diamond-shaped mark on it's stomach; that was a light purple.

"What's the big idea biting my tail, jerk?" Hoo, boy. Female. Just my luck, yeah? "Sorry, sorry, I thought you were food." Honest mistake, right? Wrong.

"FOOD!" she shrieked, and I'm telling you, the caverns SHOOK. "What are you, stupid! Anyone with eyes could tell I'm a Pokémon!" Yeesh. What a loudmouth...

I scoffed and turned around. "Whatever. I'm still hungry and I don't have the time to deal with some temperamental...whatever you are." Instantly, she started seething. "Ex-CUSE me! I'm a Larvitar, and don't you forget it!" "With a voice like that, how could I?" I muttered. Not my brightest move.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I whirled around to see her charging towards me with her head lowered, ready to Tackle. Guess she wasn't too bright, either, huh?

She phased right through me (as I knew she would) and went sailing off into another pile of dirt. I tried my best to keep from laughing, but, c'mon; that stuff's GOLD.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Larvi-whoever stood up, smoke practically billowing from her ears. "You little...what are you? No one's been able to take my Tackle like that!"

I grinned and kept on strolling. "I'm a Ghost-type with the most, sweets. Parlor tricks like that don't work on me." She balled up her stubby arms in anger and looked ready to launch another attack, but quickly regained composure and blew me off. "Whatever. I don't have time to deal with a creep like you. I've gotta go find Sin." I grinned wider and couldn't resist a dig. ('Cuz we're in a cave, right?) "Well, stick by my side, sweetcheeks and you'll find plenty of sin."

"...Oh, Arceus, I think I'm gonna throw up. Sin's my TRAINER, you sick freak."

Trainer? Oohh...I know what those are. Those little kids running around, making us Pokémon fight against each other. Bleh, count me out. Too much work, not enough gemstones.

"Well, have fun looking." I said, ready to dig my way out to an upper level. "I've got diamonds to find."

"Wait!" she said. I turned back and cocked an eyebrow. (Wait...do I even HAVE eyebrows? I never checked...) "I need some help. I don't even know where I am or where he is."

"Not a very good Trainer, is he?"

Faster than my _magnificent _eyes could track, she rushed up to me until out faces were inches apart. Sweet Heart Scales, she was FAST.

"Don't you talk about him that way! Sin's the best Trainer anyone could ask for! He's fair and cool and nice and funny and smart and brave-" "Okay, okay, jeez, simmer down. I didn't ask for his dating profile." I rubbed my chin in thought. "These caverns aren't normally accessible by humans, so he's probably still on one of the upper floors. We can start at the top and work our way down."

"Fine..." she grumbled. I rolled my eyes. This was gonna be a real treat.

"By the by..." she said, trailing behind me as I started digging a way up. "What's your name?"

"Sableye, duh." "No, your NAME name. I'm Vivian."

"Oh, that. Don't have one. I'm just Sableye. Nice to meet you, Vivian." "Whatever, just keep digging."

Oh, yes, this was gonna be a real TREAT.

* * *

><p>It's enough of a challenge as it is digging through the caverns in this island. Doing it while dragging along a mouthy passenger with you?<p>

Fucking AGGRAVATING.

"How long until we get to the surface?" asked Vivian for like, the millionth time. I gritted my teeth and kept digging, knowing I couldn't fling her off my foot even if I knew the move. "The same amount of time you asked 30 seconds ago. Can you just shut up so I can concentrate?"

Vivian then muttered something like "stupid Ghost freak", to which I responded by tossing some wayward rocks into her face. The sound of her sputtering them out was MUSIC.

Finally, we broke through to an upper part of the caves that humans could access. I shook off the dirt and wriggled my foot, sending Vivian toppling off.

"Hey!" she huffed, scrambling to her feet and dusting herself off. "That's no way to treat a lady!" Not wanting to touch that one, I gestured for her to follow me to a nearby staircase. "C'mon. Let's go find your Trainer." Snarling insults under her breath, she followed.

The area we were currently in was the lowest part of the whole cave that humans could enter, but that didn't necessarily mean a good thing. We were in Aron and Lairon territory. They weren't exactly too hot on intruders. We had to act fast.

"C'mon." I said, gesturing her to follow. "The longer we stay here, the more likely we're gonna run into some Aron or Lairon. And we do NOT want that."

Vivian huffed again, but said nothing, following. The trek wasn't too arduous, but after looking around on the third floor, second floor, the entrance, the second floor a third time and the entrance twice, we eventually settled on the second floor, catching our breath.

"Where...is...he...?" gasped Vivian, leaning against a rock for support. Glad I'm part Ghost; we don't get tired easily. "Don't you think maybe there's the possibility he just ditched you?" I said disinterestedly. Harsh, I know, but we'd just gone through this entire cave what...five times? And we'd seen hide nor hair of this 'Sin' guy.

Vivian, while still tired, had enough energy to shoot me a death glare. "I told you, shut up! You don't know Sin!" She put up a brave face, but I could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "He...he'd never...he'd never just abandon me."

"If you say s-"

Score I could finish my sentence, I saw it. Less than four meters from us. A swarm of Lairon, dining towards us with dark looks on their faces. Somehow, we had encroached on their territory.

In short, we were screwed.

"Run!" I screamed, grabbing Vivian and dashing like mad in the opposite direction. I was strong, yeah, and had no natural weaknesses to other Pokémon types, but Steel still hits pretty hard.

"!" went the Lairon as they chased us down, smashing apart boulders as they went. Thinking quickly, I whirled around, still running and shot off a Will-o-Wisp. The bluish-white spheres burst from my hand and shot one right in the face, making it howl with pain and collapsing behind the herd. One down, about twenty to go. And Toxic wouldn't do a thing against their partial Steel typing.

"Any more bright ideas?" hissed Vivian.

"Just one," I said, hitting another with a Confuse Ray and having it attack two of its allies. "But you're not gonna like it." "If you've got a way to save our butts, then do it!" I was seriously contemplating the insanity of what I was about to do. But then again, when have I ever cared about little things like sense?

"You know Earthquake?" I quizzed the Larvitar, to which she responded with an incredulous look. "Of course I do! What do you take me for?"

"Good," I replied, ignoring the comment. "Then this should be a lot easier."

"What're you-"

Snapping my fingers, I sent a series of bluish-white spheres at her, burning her instantly. Yes, that WAS part of the plan, for those of you asking, but she didn't know what I was leading up to. And the look on her face was PRICELESS.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" screamed Vivian, skidding to a stop and panting, flames appearing along her body, the first few instances of the burn.

"Less talk, more Earthquake!" I yelled, pointing to the advancing wall of Lairon.

"You freaking BURNED me!" she seethed, her eyes spilling over with hatred. "How'm I supposed to-"

She stopped herself mid-sentence. Finally, it started kicking in.

A red aura burst from Vivian's form, enveloping her, her eyes going from black to a deep, blood red. The Lairon stopped in their tracks, staring at the little Larvitar that had suddenly grown a LOT more powerful.

"What...was is this?" she said, her voice devoid of fear and replaced by a mix of wonder and confidence. "I feel...stronger...WAY stronger!"

I sighed in relief. "I was right. You've got Guts."

"'Guts?'" she quizzed, the flames still chipping away at her health. "What's that?"

"When you get poisoned, burned or paralyzed, your Attack goes up. I figured you'd have it, since you're so feisty." I said that last part smirking. "Now, about that Earthquake?" "After this is all over, I'm SO kicking your ass."

Vivian clenched her stubby arms together, building up power. The Lairon stared nervously, probably sensing they were about to become VERY seriously injured.

"Jump!" she shouted, and you better believe I listened. I sprang into the air, just as Vivian attacked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Throwing her hands out, she let loose an enormous shockwave that spread through the ground, straight towered the Lairon.

_**BOOOM!**_

It smashed into them with the force of a truck, sending them soaring, devastated by the 4x effective attack. Every single one fell, fainted.

"Whoa..." I shivered, hanging from a stalactite, quite out of reach of the attack. "I take back all the stuff I said." 'For now, anyway.'

Panting, Vivian wiped her brow. "There..." she said. "Now do you believe me about Sin being a great Trainer?" Oh, c'mon. After seeing that, did I have any doubts? "Still..." I said, prodding a dazed Lairon's head with my foot. "We have no idea where he is. We could be wandering here for days."

"VIVIAN!"

Both our heads turned to see a small boy running up to us, skin brown like desert sand with short, messy, spiky black hair and strange eyes; one was gold and the other was silver. He ran towards us, his cream-colored robe flapping as he went, a worried look on his face. "Finally, I found you!" he exclaimed, scooping the Rock/Ground into his arms and nuzzling her.

"Or right now." I said, shrugging. Sin took notice of me, and I responded with a wave. "Yo."

"A Sableye! Were you the one who helped Vivian?" Ah, right, human...forget same pages, we weren't even in the same libraries. Still...I sized this kid up. He didn't look like much, but anyone that that loudmouth Vivian respected couldn't be all bad, right?

"Thanks for helping her stay alive in here." he said, bowing. "Here, let me give you something. It's not much, but Sableye like them..."

From his robe, he pulled out something small, green and shining. No...way...

It was an emerald! It shone brightly in his outstretched hand, just begging for me to munch it. Well, who was I to deny a tasty gem such a request?

I snatched it up, surprising him and scarfed it down, Vivian wrinkling her nose in disgust. MAN, was it GOOD. Where a small fry like him got such a stone is a mystery, but, hey, I never look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Again, thank you for your help. We've gotta go now. Stay safe!" He turned to leave, but Vivian stopped him by tugging on his arm. "Hm? What's wrong?"

Jumping from his arms, she held up an arm to Sin, asking him to wait, then turned to me. "I know I'm gonna hate myself for this..." she began, shuffling awkwardly. "But...would you mind coming with us?" I gaped. Was she serious? Me and HER? With him? "You must be Parasecting."

"No, I'm totally serious!" she said, waving her hands erratically. "We need someone like you on our team! We just got our butts handed to us by this island's Gym Leader and you could help us out big time!"

Sin watched us converse, sitting down on a nearby rock, looking at me pretty intently. It was a teensy bit unsettling.

"I'm strong, yeah, but how exactly could I help?" "You're half-Ghost! His Pokémon's moves won't be able to do a thing against you!" I thought about it. If this kid really did lose twice in a row, maybe he COULD use some guidance. Plus, I would get to annoy Vivian more. But then I'd have to say bye-bye to my carefree life of scavenging. Tough call.

"I'll battle with him and help him best that Gym Leader guy." I said finally. Vivian started to jump for joy, until I held up my hand. "BUT...just that. Whether or not I stick around after is MY choice. We savvy?"

Vivian huffed and crossed her arms, but nodded. "Yeah, fine."

"Good." I said, walking over to Sin. I held out my hand, and even though I knew he couldn't understand me, I said to him "Let's do this thing."

Thanking Vivian for convincing me (psht, she wishes), he reached for my hand...

...only for it to phase through me.

Works every time~

* * *

><p>Sorry if it feels kind of rushed. I'm sure we all know what it's like to have so many ideas floating around in your head, but you still have to get through the introductory stages. Every RPG in existence, anybody? Read, review, do whatevers. Keep the flames to yourselves, you little pyros~<p> 


End file.
